Faes Stick Together
by Pugs4Life
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 4. A down and out fae girl finds herself on the run and end up in Merlottes. Everything changes from there... (Currently T but may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters except Rosie**

**Set at the beggining of season 4. A down and out fae girl finds herself on the run and end up in Merlottes. Everything changes from there...**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey honey, your hottt!" a bunch of rednecks drunkenly slurred as the girl dragged her weary body towards a bar called Merlottes. She hated these kind of situations but these days they were unavoidable. She hurried into the bright lights of the bar and was immediatly hit with noise. Not just talking but thoughts. God why did she do this to herself?! she wondered as she battled against the tide of pain. And then it was gone. She sighed and regained composure. Rosie headed towards a menu laden waitress and put on her best smile.

"Hey, urrm is there any tables left" she stammered nervously

"Sure sweetie follow me" said the overly peppy ginger waitress._ Poor girl, she looks like one of them homeless ones._

"I'm not homeless" Rosie replied to her thoughts was a lie but she didn't enjoy pity.

The waitress looked shocked and then smiled, less brightly this time. "Never said you were sweetie" _Oh god, did I make it that obvious?_

Rosie pursed her lips as she was escorted to a booth. That was close.

"A waitress will be with you soon"

She nodded and looked down at her hands trying to regain focus.

She jumped at another overly peppy voice. "Can I help you?"

"Urrm yeah can I have a soda?"

"Sure, one sec" _She seems new, I wonder what her name is_

"Rosie, my name's Rosie"

"Oh cute, I'm Sookie"

_Sookie weird name_ Rosie mused

"My name name is not weird! Its just unusual..."_ What kind of name is Rosie, that's just a flower!_

"My name is not a flower, that's a rose"

"Yeah I'm n- Wait did you read my mind?!"

SHIT "No I just assumed that's all"

"Don't worry, I can read minds too!"

She can?!_ I thought I was the only one!_

"You're not the only one, trust me" Sookie slid into the other side of the booth and studied her intently.

_Oh god, she knows I need to go like now!_ "I gotta go, I think you should tweak your pills and stuff...yeah bye" Rosie stammered as she made to leave.

"No stay" Sookie's hand grabbed hers. _You can hear me can't you, don't go we need to talk!_

Rosie sighed, she was going to regret this! _Ok fine, yes but I need to go!_

_No don't look come back with me, I can help you!_

"This mind convo is freaky but ok..."

"Thanks" Sookie gave a smile and pulled her towards the entrance. "I've gotta go Sam, cya" she shouted in the direction of a rugged yet hot guy. "You find Sam hot?"

"Well yeah, don't you"

"No! he's my boss" _Ok maybe a little..._

Rosie laughed a little "Told you!"

"I don't like other people reading my mind!"

"Me neither" Rosie laughed as she followed Sookie towards an offensively yellow car.

* * *

The car journey was quick and slightly awkward. Sookie was incredibly chatty and worryingly interested in her gift. She had never met anyone like her and it was both refreshing and scary. They stopped outside a traditionally styled house. It looked comforting. As she stepped outside the car she heard Sookie groan.

"What?"

"Fucking Eric" She cursed holding a little card aloft.

"Who's Eric?"

"You don't wanna know, come in"

Rosie stepped through the entrance and was hit by a feeling of home; something she was not accustomed to. Her eyes began to water as memories flooded her head but she pushed them out quickly cursing and hurrying after Sookie who was now in the kitchen throwing a second card in the bin.

"Man this Eric guy seems to like you!"

"No, he just thinks he does!"

They headed to the living room and sat down on opposite sofa's. Rosie wrung her fingers together waiting for Sookie to make the first move.

"So how long have you had this ability Rosie?"

"Urm as long as I can remember."

"Same, it's come in handy for me these past years"

"Not for me, I don't see it as an ability, I see it as a fucking curse!"

For a moment Sookie looked slightly taken aback. "So urm do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Not exactly..."

"Stay with me!"

"Oh" Rosie was surprised by Sookie's enthusiasm "Ok" _Why am I being so trusting?!_

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!"

"Good, so I'm guessing I'll crash on the couch?"

"No you can have the spare room upstairs"

"Thanks urm is it alright if I go now, I'm shot"

"Sure" Sookie gave a reassuring smile and directed her towards the stairs.

* * *

Several minutes later Rosie found herself tucked under frilly sheets. It was a weird situation that was sure! There was more than just her?! And Sookie seemed so nice but there had to be baggage. Right then Rosie couldn't even anticipate how much baggage Sookie actually had but one thing was crystal clear to her. Life was never going to be the same again...

* * *

**Hey guys! So here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it and want me to write more. Reviews, Faves and Follows would be much appreciated.**  
**Till next time x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Rosie

* * *

Chapter 2

When she awoke she was hit by momentary panic. Where was she? Was she in danger?! Once that had subsided she relaxed into the undeniably comfy bed. She had to say she felt safer at Sookie's. After half an hour of contemplating her current situation she headed downstairs and was greeted by the aromatic smell of bacon.

"Morning sleepy!" smiled Sookie in her usual chirpy voice "Did you sleep alright"

Sliding into one of the chairs at the table she nodded. "Yeah it was great thanks"

"Well you know, us guys got to stick together"

"About that...what exactly are 'us guys'?"

Sookies face darkened with confusion "You don't know?"

"No...should I?"

Sookie came over to the tabble with a somber expression on her face "Rosie" she began in the kinda voice someone used when someone died "We are fairies, well half faires"

Rosie burst into laughter "Ok now I really know your off your meds! Fairies, are you kidding me?!"

"No, look I know the supernatural world must be new to you but you need to accept what you are!" her tone now slightly distasteful

Rosie got up and started to the door "Supernatural world? Ohhh no I'm not getting into that shit!"

"Rosie wait, we need to stick together!"

This time Rosie ignored her as she reached for the door only to be greeted by a dark skinned girl wearing a pissed expression. "Who da hell are you?"

"Nobody I gotta go"

"Rosie you are not going anywhere!" Sookie yelled as she came up behind her "Omg Tara!" She pushed past a now confused Rosie and embraced the girl "Your back!"

"Yeah, Lafayette texted me saying you were back and I couldn't pass up the opertunity, your not mad are you?"

"No, no I totally understand" Sookie cooed

"Good! Now please somebody tell me who she is?!" _God is Sookie taking in strays now_

That really pissed Rosie off! "Bitch, I don't know who you are but I am no stray! As for Sookie if you guys are done with the reunion I am GOING!"

"What the fuck, you just read my mind!?"

"That was what I was about to tell you!" Sookie interjected "And for the last time Rosie you are not leaving, we have too much to talk about!"

"And I said no, you can't hold me here!" Now feeling red hot with anger she spun around to push Sookie off and bright light shot out of her hands. Sookie went flying and before Tara could react Rosie sped out of the door numb with panic and confusion.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" she exclaimed breathlessly as she sped down the road. She needed to get out of this god awful place. Seeing a shortcut across the grass she took it only to be wrestled by black clad men. Pinning her down she felt trapped and tried to push away and doing so that damned light shot out of her hands sending two of the guards flying! She tried to scramble away; tears now freely streaming down her face but the remaining guards launched at her and her world went black.

* * *

For the second time today she awoke in unfamiliar surroundings except this time it was in a sterile cell and her fears were real. Her head throbbed like a motherfucker and she felt like she was about to throw up. She crawled to the corner of the cell and began to dry wretch before leaning her head against the steel cot. "God damnit , you knew trusting that Sookie girl would only bring you trouble!"

"How do you know Sookie" came a deep voice from behind her.

She slowly turned around with a wince to see a tall, smartly dressed man towering over her floor position from the other side.

One of the guards stepped towards the bars "The king asked you a question, answer it"_ Little bitch, you stay on that ground where you belong._

"Screw you dude" Rosie spat, her voice betraing her weakness and fear. She strained to hear the thoughts of the apparent king but heard nothing.

"I'm Bill Compton, Vampire King of Loisianna, who are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"You know Sookie"

A Vampire King knew Sookie? What shit was that girl tangled up in? "Look ok, she is a boatload of crazy and I don't know how you two know each other but I don't want to get involved in your freaking 'Supernatural World' thankyou very much!"

"That little stunt you performed outside got you involved now tell me your name, how you know Sookie and how you did it!"

Rosie stiffened, how had she even done that?! "Ok fine my name is Rosie, Sookie can up to me in the bar last night 'cas of something I can do, let me stay the night then told me I'm a motherfucking fary! As for the light thing I don't have a clue I've never done it before today!"

Bill looked at her intently and then smiled "Sookie isn't crazy she was telling the truth..."

"Ok then your all crazy! I'm not a fairy! I'm just a fucked up kid that got the one end of the life stick!"

"You can read minds cant you?"

"How did you know that!?"

Bill clasped his hands together and then turned to usher the guards away. Once they were beyond earshot he turned to her, something frightening in his eyes. "Child, I know a lot of things and you being here is an exciting development, I want you to work for me"

Work for him?! Dread creeped down her spine and then anger!"Look mister, I don't particularly like vampires and I swear down that I would never work for one!" The second she had said it she slapped her hand across her mouth but it was too late!

Bills fangs snapped down and his head shot towards the bars "Why?! Are you scared" he hissed at her.

Rosie recoiled instinctivley then began to stare him down "Lets leave it at vampires can do bad things ok?"

That seemed to amuse the vamp because he began to laugh slowly "Ok Rosie, have it your way...but if I let you out how can I trust you and of course we have my image to keep up with" he mimed thinking for a moment and then turned to her "Ok how's this? I set you free but you return to Sookie, you listen to what she has to say because it is nothing but truth and she help her in any way you can, seem fair?"

She stared at him, her curiosity now peaked. This man was a Vampire King supposedly yet he seemed very concerned about Sookie's welfare. There had to be something more to this but his terms seemed legit. "Fine, I'll do it"

"Good!" The man snapped his fingers and two guards came forward and unlocked the cell. Rosie staggered out, the nausia refusing to subside. Bill followed her up to the large double doors. "Don't forget our agreement little miss, I want Sookie's safety insured!"

"Sure think king" she murmed as she limped into the cold night air. She began to head across the grass in the direction of Sookie's refusing to turn her head. To her that was a sign of weakness.

* * *

Rosie neared the house. The cold air was doing her good but she felt aprehensive about returning. What if Sookie was mad?! The lights where on so she assumed she was home but what if she refused to let her in? What if-

Her thoughts were cut short by a blur and then two razor sharp fangs pressed into her neck, the pain was unimaginable!

* * *

**So guys, second chapter hope you liked it. As always reveiws, follows and favorites are much apreitiated motivation, till next time x**


End file.
